


we were never meant to be gods

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Diplomacy, F/M, Hugs, Insecurity, Mention of Temporary Death, Politics, Post-Game(s), Stressed Alm, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Being King of a reunited continent weighs heavily on him, and Alm wonders if he can handle it.





	we were never meant to be gods

**Author's Note:**

> Alm / Celica – "I believe in you."

Some days his new role and responsibility wear on him, and Alm wonders what made Duma ever think he was equal to the task of replacing _two gods._ Bearing the mark of Duma isn't the same as _being_ Duma, and Mila is the embodiment of love. The One Kingdom is still shaky, people still feel lost without gods guiding them, and it falls on him and Celica to reassure them.

He knows this has to be just as hard for Celica, especially after what she's been through. Some of her friends look at her as if she'll fall apart; _you don't bounce back from being turned into a witch and dying for a while, after all,_ Mae once said. Genny chastises her for being overprotective, but Alm secretly wonders _how_ Celica is holding herself up as well as she is.

"And what about you, Alm?" Clive asks. "You worry for Celica's sake, but I hope you're not pushing yourself to a breaking point either." Alm forces a smile.

"I can handle this. I'm the Hero-King of Valentia, aren't I?"

He watches Celica for signs of strain, but deep down he knows anything he notices or feels is all him. He just wants to protect everyone, but when someone mourns for the loss of Mila or wishes Duma would lend his might in a time of crisis all Alm can do is wish he _were_ a god who could fix everything before they could blink.

Today, he and Celica are meeting with the king of a neighboring continent to discuss a controversial new trade route. Many of the Valentian nobles approve of getting their hands on foreign goods, but the commoners fear this will put them and their trades out of business. The other continent is just the opposite: commoners want access to all Valentia has to offer, while nobles fear trading goods will lead to inter-continental marriages that will "sully the bloodlines."

Alm doesn't even want to begin to think about how they'll settle such disputes.

"Their ship should be docking soon, Alm," Celica says as she turns away from the mirror. She looks so regal in her mother's old cape, long hair braided and draped over her shoulder, not a single strand out of place. Alm checks his own clothing in the mirror, adjusts his cape, and nods slowly.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be." She takes his hand. "Don't be nervous. I know there's a lot of petty arguing, but we'll figure something out."

"And what if we can't?" It slips out before he can stop himself. "What if it leads to even more arguing, or another war? You've heard the things some of the nobles say, and Atlas's family can't afford to lose business to some curio shop." Celica blinks, then moves closer, squeezing his hand a little more tightly.

"Would you believe I've been worried about that, too? I'm surprised I got any sleep last night," she confesses. "It's not easy taking over for a pair of gods, especially one who spoiled her people so much they could barely function without her." Alm lets out a sigh of relief, shaking his head.

"So it's not just me, then. But Celica, how have you been so _calm?_ Especially after-"

" _Because_ of what I've been through, Alm," she gently cuts him off. "I survived being turned into a witch and impaled on a sword, I can handle a few political negotiations and bratty nobles." She laughs a little, and Alm can't help smiling a bit himself.

"I wish I could say the same thing. After facing a god, you'd think this would be easier, but..." He closes his eyes, shaking his head again. "What if I mess up? What if I say the wrong thing and upset someone, or get too emotional, or-"

"Alm." Celica's hand rests on his shoulder, the other cups his cheek and he opens his eyes. Her expression is soft, sincere, but at the same time determined. "Alm, you can do this. _We_ can do this," she whispers. "I believe in you, just as you've always believed in me."

And he remembers the charm she gave him, how the magic protected him and the Deliverance from those monsters. How she'd asked Sage Halcyon to give him the power he needed to face his father. How she'd stood beside him and helped him deal the final blow against Duma, held him up before he collapsed from the effort.

_Even when we were apart because of a stupid argument, we've never **really** been apart. Because you were always thinking about me, and I always knew I'd find you again._

He wraps his arms around her, bringing her close, and she rests her head on his shoulder. The weight he's been lugging around the past few months slowly begins to life, and he smiles.

_We took down a god. We can handle a few complaining nobles and grumpy commoners._

"Thank you, Celica."

A servant knocks on the door, and they reluctantly part from their embrace. The ship has arrived.

"Ready?" he asks. She nods, taking his hand.

"Ready."

They'll never replace the gods, but they don't have to.


End file.
